Harry Potter and the Fuhrer of Ametris
by feefee223
Summary: HPxFMA "Bring me the Wandmaker."
1. Chapter 1

Dark and miserable was the assent into a long lost part of his life. His prosthetic leg, dangles from the leather straps that held it together as he struggled to get up the steep stairs. The long forgotten ancient city had been passed a while ago, the streak through it taking at least two hours.

As Edward pushed through the long forgotten churches doors he couldn't help but cry out for something seemed to be eating his skin. It was a sensation of tiny bugs crawling underneath his skin and nipping away at his insides.

Ed knew what was wrong so he just ignored the pain and stumbled on to the streets of Central looking for familiar sights to lead him to headquarters. He found the normally unpacked streets to be overwhelmingly crowded.

He had no way to get around unnoticed to the common folk, so he went for Plan B.

Walk proudly and pretend no one's staring at you.

Of course, that seemed to never work. For as he passed the market a old woman seemed to take pity on him in her own way.

"Son," her gentle voice seemed to give off a caring vibe, "are you hurt. Can I help you?" Just by the way he walked being so injured gave the wise old lady a hint about how prideful he must be.

At first Ed thought just to ignore her and keep struggling along to Central but he knew that his leg would probably give out before he even made it half way.

"Yea." He gave her a half grin but before he could ask for her name he felt a dizzy spell coming on and something creeping up his throat. Ed throw-up a watery display of stomach acid and bit of something that was unrecognizable.

The old lady gasped and ran to the closet pay phone as the boy collapsed onto the ground after gagging some more.

The ambulance came sometime later to find a the old lady sitting on the ground with Ed sitting next to her, puking from time to time. She would rub her wrinkled hand up and sown his back trying to comfort the young man.

The paramedics came up with a stretcher between the two.

"Excuse me." The paramedic was surprised to see weary golden eyes meet his. "What is your name?"

"Edward Elric." Ed found that the two paramedics looked at each other before looking back at him on the ground.

The first one stopped a chuckle almost choking on it before continuing, " The Edward Elric? The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed just rolled his eyes, which he regretted instantly for he felt the world spin around him. "What! You think I don't know my own name?!"

The other paramedic with brow hair shook his head, "You never know these days…" His mumbles caused Ed to cock an eyebrow. "But you do seem to fit the description the Bridger General sent out so maybe…"

But before he could finish the boy started to gag and then with much surprise, fainted.

Roy sighed as he hung up the phone. There always seemed to be another poser who didn't' seem to get that a little hair dye would not fool any military officer.

But this one was apparently a bit promising since a doctor had mentioned on the phone the phrase 'golden eyes'. He was still skeptical about it and didn't bother telling anyone else had it happen to be that it was another idiotic scheme to get attention.

Nobody, especially Roy, wanted to break Al and Winry's hearts again.

He couldn't believe it. The boy was there, on the bed, looking quite ill but there all the same. Roy then started to uncontrollable pace back and forth.

What to do was one of those questions he found himself asking a lot. Apparently something was wrong with the Fullmetal Alchemist to end up in the hospital but the doctors had told him they had no clue what the strange burn like injuries were on the alchemist's chest.

Something called common sense told Roy that it was some kind of infliction Edward had received wherever he had been for such a long time. _But where had he gone and why and how…_

"Colonel…?" His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a weak voice.

"No, Fullmetal, Bridger General." Roy turned looking at the boy as he moved to prop himself up against the backboard of his simple metal brass spring bed. He couldn't help himself but to stare at Ed, being he though he would never see him again.

Ed smirked knowing exactly how this would be for everyone you knew him before. It was as if Ed had come back to life to the others. "Oh, really. Traded your eye for the position?"

"Don't start now, shrimp." Roy said now converted back to his old self. Ed saw an opportunity to tease some more.

"To tell you the truth _Bridger General, _I am pretty certain we are the same height now."

Roy just gave his oh-you-think-so grin. "On the contrary Fullmetal, are height may be the same but you will forever be the shrimp who came in my office seven years ago looking for a job."

Ed just rolled his eyes and finally took on a serious demeanor. "General, would you know were Al is?"

Roy followed suit, the grin replaced by a morbid face. "Yes. Actual he is in Central."

Ed looked at Roy hoping to god that Roy wouldn't tell him that Al had joined the military. Roy knew amazedly what that face meant. "No, he didn't. He's actually here because he is a prestigious guest at the new memorial the Fuhrer built."

"What memorial?"

Roy looked at him and chuckled as he noticed the irony. "Yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?" The golden eyes gave an out a feeling of disbelieve and almost a faint trace of a joyful surprise. Roy smiled knowing what this was going to be like.

"The new Fuhrer thought it would show our undying thanks to the ' Hero of the People Alchemist who has long left the ranks of this military but lives on in the minds of citizens of this state." Roy sarcastically quoted the Fuhrer himself, finding satisfaction in Ed's comedical shock.

The alchemist recovered quickly and then found the situation slightly ironically. He then found himself snorting as he spoke. "Hated in life, loved in death, huh?"

The older man nodded his head sympathetically and then it hit him, he needed to find out a few things. "Where the hell were you, Fullmetal?"

Fullmetal took no notice at how serious the conversation had turned and just answered like the subordinate he was, a very bad one. "Funny that you would say hell…"

A slight angry flush came across the Bridger General's face as he found Edward to be just as bit as stubborn as usually but the hell comment did irk him a bit

"Fine." The alchemist didn't fell up to being screeched at for at the moment he felt the sensation of bugs crawling leaving paths of burnt flesh under his skin, coming on again. "Do you know what happened in the underground city?"

Roy nodded, for Rose had told him when she had brought in the younger; memory deprived, now human, Alphonse into Central headquarters. "Through the gate," Ed began, "is another world, you see…"

"Yes, yes, the Fuhrer told us about that," Roy stated as if it was common knowledge giving Edward a complete surprise. The Colonel noticing the goofy face Ed was giving out continued, "Apparently the new Fuhrer is prepping us for a sort of "investigation, integration" of this other world. But I will explain more after this party of yours."

The Fullmetal Alchemist really, really wanted to demand an explanation right at the moment, but the surprising truth was he wanted to crash his own death memorial so much more.

Ed awkwardly walked for he had quickly transmuted his leg giving it the ability to support he's weight but the knee and the ankle joints would not bend. It made he fell like one of those pirates he had learned about on the other side with peg legs. Roy felt the need to just keep walking at a normal pace through the city taking no notice of the other man falling behind.

"Colonel!" Ed tried to get Roy's attention.

Roy turned but just to correct him. "General, Bridger General, Fullmetal."

The slight twitch in Edward's eye was hardly noticed. Ed tried not to make a big deal knowing he was about to embarrass him self greatly and didn't need the "_General"_ harassing him more then he would originally get.

"Umm…General?" Roy had already started to walk away from his subordinate but he felt some sort of obligation to stop and listen. He turned and stopped, looking at the alchemist with some sort of pissed of grumpy stare but soon found him-self annoyed.

For Edward had some how fallen backwards and sat on his butt looking down towards the ground in sort of a grimace. If Mustang hadn't of known by the way he was sweating and cursing under his breath, that Ed was in pain, he would have found this hilarious. He shook his head, his black hair lying across his eye patch in a lounged motion, as he walked towards the man sitting on the ground.

"What! Is your leg broken?" Roy bent over after compulsively throwing his hands in the air, inspection the plastic contraption. Ed just shook his head not looking at all into the eyes of General. Sighing, Roy tucked his arm under the boys shoulder, propping him up, allowing Ed to balance his weight between the two.

The truth was Edward's leg was just fine-well fine enough for a peg legged pirate. He would not dare look into the General's face as they made their way done the pathed streets of Central, that were oddly empty, for he was afraid that Roy would see through his lie and notice that Ed wouldn't dare stand up straight.

All of Central seemed to turn out for this special occasion, packing the whole center of town that was resident to a large clock tower. People gathered around the clock for a large wooden stage that seemed just to be built or maybe even alchemtized for that day.

Not only the people of Central turned up, there was a person in the crowd of all different colors. People with tan skin, like Rose, many citizens of the country Xing swarmed the street along a few woman bundled in furs the resembled the clothing the far north.

_This is crap. How many people would really turn up, ignoring their normal daily lives just to see some boy tell them about how great his dead brother was_, Ed thought. _It wasn't really like I helped that many people, really…_

They had made their way to a small bench in the back of the crowd with no notice and sat down. Apparently, most of these people really had no idea what so ever what Ed truly looked like at all which, of course, wasn't really a bad thing for Ed. He didn't particularly enjoy the thought of being mauled by an angry mob for impersonating the "Hero if the People".

"So, before the Ceremony starts, would you please tell me about who this bloody Fuhrer is?" Ed was talking from his side of his mouth hoping not to be overheard by noisy townsfolk. Forbiddingly the sky seemed to darken a bit for a cloud had moved over the sun.

Roy looked up wishfully, hoping the sun would come out again for it had grown cold in the park. "It was a surprise when he became the top dog, never heard of him before you see." Ed listened intently trying to hide the waves of pain that seemed to get stronger every time his heart beat. "I knew all along that after the fight with Bradley there would be no way they let me become head of state. I was surprised the higher ups even let me live. I had no idea I would be kept has a Brigdar General. For a while it was almost as everyone had forgotten what had happened."

The man sighed heavily, as if something seemed quite off for him. "Until, one day a man named Tom Riddle came into Central headquarters one day claiming that King Bradley had named him the next Fuhrer of Ametris. I was sure nobody would believe him. You know how it goes, Fullmetal?"

Ed nodded and said something he found to be much of his liking, "Extraordinary claims, call for extraordinary evidence, Colo…I mean General." Scoffing at almost being called Colonel again he continued.

"Yes, yes, you have learned that well haven't you…" It fell silent for a moment between the two men. During that moment Roy noticed how much Edward had grown up. If they had this conversation a while back Roy would have called him short and Ed would have gone into an incoherent rage by now. The silence seemed to become to awkward to carry on to the Flame continued, "Well, whatever he had shown the commanders who had interrogated him convinced them of his claim. The Fuhrer Tom Riddle has been accepted ever since."

"Sounds suspicious to me." Ed said bluntly stretching out on the bench, soon finding he completely regretted that move.

"I know, it was to me even the second he said that. I mean, King Bradley being homunculus and all." The thought was mutual between the two quick-witted men.

Ed looked at Roy giving him a devilish grin. "Now tell me "General", do you have plan yet?"

At first Roy was quite taken back at the turn of the conversation but almost immediately regained his pose. "Now, now, Shrimp, don't you have any common sense? I'm the devious basterd that conspired against the last Fuhrer, why wouldn't I have a plan to knock off this one?"

This caused booth of them to chuckle in to deep voices that seemed to have a melody of their own that was interrupted by the sound of a microphone's static. The both swung their heads around to see that a boy had taken front and center. He was tall, blonde, and dressed in the clothes that once adorned Ed.

Edward let out a gasp as he recognized who it was. A smiled played across Mustang's face as he saw Ed's reaction.

Alphonse Elric stood in front of the crowd.

He looked nervous, hell, he felt like puking on the crowd but he stood there steady like. Approaching the microphone, he saw many familiar faces in the crowd all gleaming up at him giving him courage.

"Hi!" he smiled, as the crowd grew quiet. "I'm Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric's little brother. I would like to thank you for coming here today but I would also like to apologize." This confused the majority of the crowd. " I know my brother would think this is utterly ridiculous waste of time and money that could be used for better things. So, I'm going to try my best to respect his wishes and not cause a whole big deal about this day or whatever happened on it. This may confuse or go against some of your believes, but brother didn't believe the lives of others should stop when someone die because the world keeps on going anyway."

Al backed away from the edge of the wooden stage and turned back to get off. Everything had grown quiet for the crowd had no idea how to react, well, accept for one.

One cheer came from the crowd that consisted of "tell it to them" and "I love you brother". Al stopped and looked at that person in curiosity.

It was like seeing a ghost to him. A ghost that seemed very alive.

Running, sprinting, were the only two words Al could think of as he jumped of the side of the stage running through the crowd. He could have flattened the people in front of him but luckily they all moved.

Ed just sat there as his brother ran frantically through the crowd that was still in a daze from the speech. He couldn't have willed the power to get up anyway, the squirming feeling had came back with sharp pains cutting into his stomach like a dull sword. But he had assumed he could still speak, so he called out for Al. He opened his mouth but the only thing that came out was blood.

Falling wasn't a sensation that Edward enjoyed at all and as he hit the grown in an unconscious state he dreamt of how Winry would punish him for completely losing her automail.

Well, this is the second chapter. It took me so long to update because my friend just had to write a chapter to her other story ARRGGGG!!!! I have a few Author notes that will annoy most. The extraordinary claim phrase is actual quoted from some famous author that I can't remember is name at the moment. Quite famous, right? Now the thing is I will be concentrating on this fanfic the most so expect updates!!!

**We will get to the Harry potter stuff so be patient; I'm creating a plot here.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Winry…" Edward moaned in is sleep names and places, seeming to mask any kind of pain. This caused his brother, Al, to heavily mutter, wishing his brother would just wake up. He then afterwards felt a sort of guilt for being selfish when his brother was plainly in a state of body and mind not meant for consciousness.

The door creaked open with a loud wailing sound causing Al to jump back a bit. Roy came rushing in a few milliseconds later looking quite flushed. In a few well-measured steps he stood right over Ed's hospital bed.

"Al…" he kept looking as the plain white linens as he continued to speak. "Is Winry here in Central?"

Al shook his head meaning no, slightly perplexed by this question. "No, General, she's in Rush Valley. She never came because she thought it was stupid. Well, she'll be mad she didn't come now."

It in the room was quiet for a moment, until Hawkeye came flying through the door followed by Havoc. "General Mustang we are ready to leave. The car is parked in front of the hospital. Breda and Fuery are stationed in their offices like you ordered and Faleman is waiting in line at the grocery store down the street so no worries about him, sir."

Al just stared for a moment and looked back to the older man still staring down at the bed. Then a sweeping moment of panic over came him. "Where are you going?!"

Roy finally looked up and signaled Havoc to approaching him. To nobodies' great surprise, Riza felt an obligation to calm Alphonse down. As she spoke she seemed to have a motherly tone about her " Don't worry, just help us carry your brother to the car and then we will explain this all."

The boy agreed but felt a sort of foreboding about what he had just did, like he had just sold both his soul and his brother's. But he went along with it, and walked over to Roy and Havoc who were gathering Ed's normal clothing, that was a brown suit with a brown jacket. Roy waved his hand to Riza, who walked out the door to play watchdog.

The men set to work dressing the completely out of it Ed in normal clothing, not wanting to make a scene carrying around a man in a hospital gown. Havoc gave a large intake of breath. "Chief, what is…"

Roy looked at what Havoc was pointing at to find large oozing spots on Edward's chest and stomach. They seemed almost like large burns that were infected, but Roy knew better, being an expert of flames and how they scorched. _I guess this is what the doctors were talking about. _

Riza, who signaled them by whistling sharply to hurry up, interrupted his thoughts. He took the signal quickly, pulling the shirt over Fullmetal. "Hurry up, Lieutenant."

Getting through the hospital carrying a seriously injured man through the corridors, Havoc assumed to be a very difficult feat, but it turned out a cinch. All they had to do was have an already planted smoke bomb to go off in an empty part of the hospital. And the staff frantically headed to that part of the hospital.

Roy swung the unconscious load over his shoulder and walked briskly down the empty hall, followed by a very shocked Al and a nervous Havoc with a cigarette dangling from his mouth, unlit. It was a hospital after all.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Placing Ed in the back, the General took his place in the front beside Hawkeye. Al sat in the back putting his brother's head gently in his lap, while Havoc got in beside him roughly pushing the feet that were in his way to the side. As, the car started to drive away from the panic driven hospital, Al couldn't bear to stay patient any longer.

"Where are we going? What's wrong with brother? What the hell were you…"

"Calm down Al." Roy interrupted his rant that some how reminded him of Ed. The boy responded to this order in an uncharacteristic stare, that seemed to give the message: _hell no! How could any sane person be calm after some crazy lunatic military nut jobs just kidnapped a critical condition patient, in the process, almost blew up the whole freakin hospital! _

But of course, Al would never say that.

" Alphonse," the voice of reason, Riza said, effortlessly driving the car at the same time, "We have to leave the country as soon as possible. For your brother's sake, as well as ours."

Of course, that was not enough to please the boy, "Why?"

Glancing at Roy, Riza sighed and told Roy to continue so she wouldn't accidentally crash. "We are in serious danger from the Fuhrer Riddle's new plans for the state."

Growing very tried from all the dramatic pauses, Al shouted out, "Get to the chase! Brother might be dieing and all we do is chitter chatter!" The silent Havoc raised his eyebrows at the kid's outburst, obviously noticing how agitated he was.

Roy sighed and apologized for being so melodramatic. "I found the announcement of the new Fuhrer of Ametris ridiculously suspicious, know that Bradly was a homunculus. I naturally started to dig into this. In an old newspaper archive in the library I found reports of "unnatural deaths" dating back sixteen years ago and on a whim kept looking. It was a dead end, for the most part, until one day, about a month after the Fuhrers induction, I man came to my door one night. He told me of another world full of magic and such.

" Of course I didn't believe him. So, I, in good mood that night…"

Havoc laughed remembering that night, since he had been hanging out earlier with the General, "By a good mood you mean drunk, right?"

The man glared, obviously anger about being interrupted. "I wasn't drunk I just wasn't sober.

"Anyway, I told him to proof it. Oh, and he proofed it several times. First, by making me float in the hair, second, by turning my chair into a parrot, and you get the point?"

The Elric just stared him for a moment as he registered what Roy had just said to him. "But General magic isn't…."

"It is. You'll know soon enough."

The answer was defiant and confident. He truly believed what he had witnessed, and would back it up any day.

"The man I meet that day, was named Albus Dumbledore." He continued not wanting Al to have as inpatient fit again. "And he told me what our new Fuhrer truly is."

But before Roy could finish his long-winded explanation, Edward started to shout out in pain. Alphonse tried his best to hold down his struggling brother but it was to hard for the now thirteen boy.

Riza tried his best to ignore what was happening in the backseat, but honestly, she couldn't help but look through the rearview window. What she saw was Edward's face showing tons of hidden pain coming through in his panic, his limbs flying dangerously around, and the others trying to hold him down to the best of their limited ability.

"Fullmetal." Roy repeated it calmly until Edward slowly settled down back into unconsciousness.

"Well, that was fun." Havoc sighed as he caught his breath and light a cigarette. Everyone felt obligated to ignore him.

Roy turned to Riza and gave her a urgent command, "Drive faster."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the drive out of Central was pretty uneventful. Riza's driving went off with out a hitch, eyes glazed over, Havoc stared out the window, the General was lost in his own dark brooding thought, the older Elric was completely out of it, and Al had decided to just to see how things end up, anyways, question were getting a little tiring to ask.

They arrived at a field towards the late afternoon. It was vacant, being twenty miles outside of Central, a little far to be considered the boondocks of the capital city. The only standing objects on the never-ending meadow of grass were three humans, one woman, and two men.

Shrilly, the Riza took the car into a stop on the paved road right before it suddenly seemed to be under siege by the vicious weed and daffodils that lay over the ancient dirt turnoff.

Al looked around wildly, wondering why they had stopped. Roy picked up his behavior and told him just to follow. The boy did so but found that he was, in fact, very pissed about being kept in the dark.

As, the others left the car; Havoc found it was left upon him to swing the Fullmetal kid over his shoulder. He grumbled and swore under his breath as he walked, giving an oath to really rub it into Edward's face.

By the time Havoc had hauled the other man and himself to his commander he was already in a deep chat with a man that seemed to have never shaved a day in his life.

"But Dumbledore, I'm not sure if Edward is in any condition to use a portkey." Mustang shivered some, remembering his first journey with the confounded traveling device. Sure it was convenient, but going through a roller coaster of a ride would surely kill Ed.

A woman with dull mousy brown hair and a bland tired face interrupted. "I'm almost sure he would probably make it…" It wasn't a very confident building remark, in her dreary demeanor.

The other man by the woman shook his head and slightly smiled to himself, when he saw how the woman's "ifs" had affected the other guests. "Don't worry about it, Tonks here is just acting a bit grim today." He then smiled reassuringly even though on his face, which looked very drained, and his hair was a dirty gray; it gave the impression of being just as unconfident as the other woman.

Roy just shook his head in frustration at the two, and then gave the old man Dumbledore a meaningful glare. The old man just cracked a slight grin and his eyes twinkled a bit under his half-moon spectacles, giving Al the notion of senility and an unbalanced sense of reality. He doubted that his brother would never truly trust this man with anything more then a lent book, not even a good one at that.

"I'm absolutely positive that Mr. Elric will make it over safely. I know how portkeys act up when they have to be doorways to different universes, so I proofed the bumpy ride with a few charms I picked up recently." With that, Roy was convinced, for he had total confidence in the old man. Riza and Havoc trusted anyone the General would talk to in this manner.

"Are we going to the same place that brother was at?" Alphonse squeaked out very fast, with an almost hopeful look on his face.

Roy looked at him, remembering that he asked Dumbledore about the same question. "Same place, different time." The boy gave a confused look to him, so he sighed and went on. "Time is irrelevant. Speed is absolute. The faster or slower you travel causes you to travel through faster or slower. Now, the gate though has a warped sense of reality. When you travel in the gate the faster you go the more time is spent. The slower you go the less time is used."

Roy took a breath, giving himself a pad on the back mentally for coming up with such a simple explanation. He spoke again, "When Ed passed through the gate he was going at impossibly slow speeds, I guess, so no time barely passed. But when we go with a portkey we are going, at least, ten times faster. So, we end up in the future of their world."

His subordinates stared at him for a second trying to comprehend what he just said. Roy smirked, "We'll just say the gate has I serious warped sense of humor."

This chapter is really short!! Its short because the explanation was really long and if I kept going nobody would really pay attention at what they read next.

There is a few things I like to clear up though. Al's thirteen and Ed's eighteen. I think Ed should be considered a man by now but Havoc still calls him kid. I'm thirteen years old so don't expect much from my grammar or vocabulary. I spell like a rat would if it could memorize vocabulary. Hahah! Bad joke! Ill update in about three days!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward opened his eyes slowly, to quickly find that he was surrounded by ginger. 'Was…'

The world came into focus, and he found four red heads surrounded him. One female and the rest male, not to mention two of the boys had to be twins. "Wo bin ich..., wo Al ist?"

"S'cuse, me mate?" Ed gave the four a wild look, then shot up. Pain riddled his stomach and he started to gag. The red head boy started to scream down the stair of what looked to be a small two-story house. "Mum, he's gonna to hit the sake!"

"Don't be so cruel, Fred." The girl patted the coughing man in the back, as she scolded what looked to be her brother.

High-pitched screams answered the other boy's scream. Suddenly a bustling, curving lady entered through the doorway. She had the same distinct ginger hair. With great gusto, she pushed through the gathered children. "Leave the room now, and go get your father and Dumbledore!"

The boys left looking back frequently but as the man started to cough more violently, they ran off down the stairs. The older lady pushed the younger lady aside, and very assertively started to pound the man on the back. "Ginny," she spoke with caution, "go get Alphonse too."

Ginny nodded her head and left the room, walking fast towards the twin's room where a few of the visitors, Roy, Riza, and Al, had fallen asleep they night the arrived. The lady got back to tending the man, Edward, as his violent coughing fit stopped.

She let him lay himself back down, and slowly he lost awareness again. "Ich bin... so sleepy."

Dumbledore and another red headed man came flying through the door. The both seemed most panicked, as the looked as Mrs. Weasly for news. "Well, the poor dear made the night…"

Mr. Weasly couldn't find that a comfort at all. "Albus." He looked at the old man furiously, "The way this is going he won't make it this time around."

The old man looked knowingly with sad eyes at the young man now drifting off. "Aye, Arthur. We must gather our guests and tall them what exactly is going on." With that the man left the room almost running into Al, who was being escorted by Ginny into the room.

"You know, Alphonse, your brother keeps speaking in German or Russian?" Ginny said as they entered the room. Al's eyes looked from his brother then back to Ginny.

"I'm sorry. I don't think brother really knows where he is…"

Okay doka, very short!! Oh and tons of German! Sry about the sucky update, I had a long hospital stay and couldn't type for a while!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All the occupants of the Black House gathered into the musty living room. Most of the Weasly children took their place on the old beat up sofa, Lupin sat next to Tonks on a two seater, and the adults, Dumbledore, Sirius the elder Weaslys', Roy and his subordinates, took there place surrounding the fire place. The room was completely silent except for the random snores of the portrait of Mrs. Black.

Alphonse quietly snuck down the steps to join the group already at the bottom. "Brother is calm and sleeping." He broke the silence that Roy found very daunting.

The rest took that as a que to start asking question at the only man they thought might have a clue what's going on. " Dumbledore, would you like to explain exactly what's happening." Remus said before anyone else could ask.

Dumbledore looked up from the fire, and locked eyes with Alphonse as he spoke more too Roy then anyone else. "The country of Ametris, were our lovely guests are from, has been over run by Voldomort." He sighed then looked away from Al's unwavering brown eyes that seemed to drink away all of his energy. "And where ever your friend, Edward, has been, he was messing with deadly matter. In fact, I believe he must have had his hands on a Uranium Bomb."

Of course, no one really reacted as one would in this situation. In Al's world it didn't even exist, and wizard's were terrible dense when it came to learning muggle history.

Havoc gave the man a look, 'Okay, then…so…?" he prompted the man.

"Your friend has radiation poisoning, and if not treated soon will die a horribly painful death." Dumbledore said not wanting to make it sound pretty or give them too much hope.

Mrs. Weasly gasped, while the twins and Ginny stayed dead silent feeling horrible for the people in the room. " Where do we get him treated then?" Roy said almost eerily calm.

"Of course, we'll take him to Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey and I will do some research and hopefully find a cure." The old man knew that if they would take him to a wizard or a muggles hospital, his guest would be arrested under suspicions that they were terrorists of some sort.

"How are we going to get chief there?" Riza spoke up for the first time. Remus already new the answer, or it seemed for obvious.

"I would presume, the Order will escort you five, by Hogwart Express…" It was aimed at Albus, for in the end it was his final decision.

The old man shook his head in agreement, "Ah, yes, it leaves for Hogwarts tomorrow. The boy has about a week with out proper care, so that should be fine."

Roy now knew that he had to completely trust these people with his subordinate's fate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In all seriousness, getting a heavily delusional, unconscious man escorted by some of the strangest looking people in London past heightened security in a bustling train station was not some game of checkers. It was a game of power chess, that losing would involve interrogation by a government official who was certain that you are the sole cause for the "unusual deaths" that have been occurring.

But because the Order were all relatively well trained wizards a few charms changed this chess game into a game of Scrabble Jr. against a four year old; easy, but still irritating to win.

The first "word" that through of the plans was when the Amestris boys found themselves gawking at all the technology around them. Only Al and Roy had come along with the Edward who was now being carried, covered with invisibility charms, by a very moody Moody.

Remus shuffled the boy and general along, as spectators started to notice them try to tap in to the "alchemic power" of the television that was now flashing the departure schedule. When the group arrived at Platform 9, it was like the four-year-old kid has just tried to convince you "cooliness" was really in the dictionary.

"So, where is this platform 9 ¾?" Roy asked looking around in a peeved manner. Al noticing that too, looked at some random Order guy he had never gotten the chance to learn his name.

"Hold your horses a minute." Moody said gruffly waiting for the thick crowd to thin, before without any sort of dramatic irony could take place, walked right through a brick pillar. The unnamed Order member shortly followed in his filler character mode.

"What the fuck?" if it was physically possible for a mouth to really touch the ground, then Roy's would have been dragging in the dirt, as his eye widened. Remus smiled as he took in Al' so much more innocent reaction.

"Ummm…..How…??"

"Just walk right on through." The timid werewolf gestured to the pillar. After a few more comments on "absurd magic" and "concussions" getting through the wall was really just a small set back.

But now the real obstacle was in place, when the four year old realizes he has no fair chance at a victory so he throws the board in air, screaming of cheaters.

The moment Roy his eyes from his experience of walking through walls, he found a sight that, given a chance, he would of just closed he eye and walked away. Al appeared to his side less then a second later, giving him a prideful courage.

"Oh my goodness." Gleaming flashed shouted through the air, as the screams of adolescent children filled the air. An army of five, dressed in tacky black customs topped of with masks that were mere posers of the Day of the Dead masks. Roy would have laughed if it wasn't for the random, but terribly loyal, Order member has just been hit by one nasty looking curse that had killed him instantaneously coming from one of those dark clowns wands.

"Shit…" he muttered as he saw Moody now surrounded by them. The running school children had all almost gathered inside of the train, and Roy now saw the Weasley kids, who were escorted a little while earlier, looking through window in confusion and frustration as a kid with black hair and girl with brown hair held the twins from funning out and helping.

"Give us the man." One of the Death Eaters hissed at Moody, the charm not fooling them. He kept his wand up defiantly at the ridiculously dressed badies. "Give us the Spellmaker…."

Al's ears had picked that up, "Spellmaker…?"

A jolt of bright light scattered the Death Eaters before Al's question could be fully formed. The light had come from a wand that was wielded by Remus. But he was not alone, behind him was multiple Order members some recognizable, Sirius, Kingsley, and Tonks, but others, obscure.

"Get him into the train." Siruis ordered the General and Al. The both nodded in a military like fashion and Roy took Ed from Moody before heading with Al into the train.

Before the doors shut Roy saw glances in the all out battle between the two parties that he wished he could of participated in, even though he has noted a while back that battle without alchemy against magic would be suicidal.

The general sighed as his now crazy life, not that it wasn't a bit odd before but now it was like an hallucinate chipindale dances party that was filled with happy ex-politicians; unheard of.

Alphonse took a look at his dead quiet brother, who was draped over Roy's broad shoulder as the train started to pick up speed. "Roy," he said while the other man searched for an empty compartment, "Did you hear those men?'

The older kept on busying himself while Al followed. "The didn't want any of the order." An empty was found. "They wanted brother…the "Spellmaker"…."

**Surpise….. heh I updated,,,,,,,……lol Your reviews inspired me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah. Yep. I'm back. Permanently. I will try to update in one to two weeks till I finish. I am three years older than when I first started writing this, so my writing style might of changed. **

**More importantly I'm looking for a Beta reader. I would be forever in your grace if anyone would like to volunteer. I need someone who would be willing to push me to update, if it isn't painfully apparent. I need someone to push me to reach that 1000 page mark every time I update. **

**Oh, and I actually read all of my reviews for the first time. You guys can be so nice. :D**

**Also I will be deleting the stories that are posted from when the time (three years ago!) that my friend and I use to share an account. She wrote all the Fruits Basket/Kingdom Hearts/InuYasha/Naruto things. I only have down Fullmetal Alchemist, D. Gray-Man, and Harry Potter Crossovers.**

* * *

Roy watched from his cushioned seat on the Hogwart's Express as the scenery from a land so unfamiliar flashed through the window pane. He glanced at Alphonse sitting across from him; his brother's head that was propped up into his lap and his eyes closed, and then resumed his lethargic window mooning. "It odd how the world works..."

The voice was welcoming to Alphonse who had grown weary towards the silence that had overtaken them, only broken by the occasionally loud student that passed by the glass door to their compartment, and thus he encouraged Roy to continue with the nod his head. Anything to stop his worrying mind from topping the last horribly macabre daydream of his brother's demise would have been welcomed.

"You think you know how everything works," Roy skimmed over Alphonse, avoiding the lump of pity in his lap; "I knew that death meant death. I knew magic was just something for religious fanatics. And I knew that I would become Fuhrer someday." He sighed deeply, the sign of an old man tired of a futile fight against age, "But here I am, in a train powered my voodoo-magic-abbra-cadbra-fairytale-shit, with a boy I presumed suffered a terribly painful death two years ago, and still a Brigadier General."

"I assume you didn't think you'd have one eye either," A soft raspy voice came from surprisingly conscious alchemist.

Mustang bitterly smirked, uplifted by the display of life from the other man in the room, "Ah, clever, Fullmetal. But remember the place you in at the moment. Do you really have the right to comment on somebody's physical condition?"

"Roy." Al tried his best attempt at scolding, but his face was too overwhelmed by the false relief in the form of a sweet smile; the calm before the storm. He patted his brother's cheek.

"Stop being so melodramatic, _Colonel_." Eyelids peeled upon, bits of dried puss flaking off, "If I die who would kill you when you become an evil dictator?" The words were humorous, a fabrication, like the way parent's lie to their children, telling them they would be by their sides for eternity.

The door of the compartment opened, signaling the end of Edward's moment of consciousness. Edward's mouth relaxed, as he's eyebrow held at a tight knit, showing the eternal battle; man verses the inevitable. "Goddamint, Brother!"

Alastor Moody looked both ways in paranoia before fully entering the room, his eye scanned the foreign strangers who sat idle. The mechanical eye made Roy uncomfortably aware of his own handicap, and at the same instant almost a tad jealous of how magic seemed to surpass all of alchemy's shortcomings. "He's still alive, I presume?"

Intense glares were made in better use than words.

"Ah! I'm sorry about his beasty attitude. He's quite crude to everyone, so I would try not to feel gutted." Remus, a more welcomed face, with his sickly frame stood in the doorway displaying a mockingly fake smile for pleasantry purposes only. The annoyance seething from Mustang and Alphonse was more than apparent; it was practically its own entity. Taking the hint, Remus continued the conversation with as much urgency one can feel when their own is not on the line, "Ah, yes, it seems we should just get to the point. Albus would like to Disapparate and than Apparate Mr. Elric right into the Hogwart's infirmary."

"Mr. Lupin, obviously, we have no idea what this would infer." The General crossed his arms in apparent frustration of their lingo handicap. The Wereman took the attitude in stride, and pleasantly explained the magic behind Disappareting and Apparating.

"I don't want to be separated from Ed!" Al felt panicked; he just couldn't trust magic to take care of his brother like he could.

His plea was heard but alas, ignored by Mustang who grasped the situation somewhat clearer than Alphonse. "It's about the students, isn't it?"

Through out the long train ride students curious eyes and nosed had pressed against the highly textured glass looking practically like voyeurs; little piglets waiting for their next juicy scrap of gossip. The red headed children of the Weasly couple had also stopped by for a few minutes accompanied by a black hair boy and a bushy haired girl, curious about the racket in the train station that was cleared out before the students boarded. They left after being shooed off by a kindly lady selling exotic, unappetizing sounding, candies off a cart. For this reason Al and Roy had yet to discuss the unusual comment of the "Spellmaker" or in that same line of thought the whole debacle of the Amentris government by an otherworldly magically being.

"Yes, you have caused quite an uproar, and that's saying a lot considering the history of this school." Moody chuckled at the situation in the only fashion a cynic can, with no outward smile. "And I'm sorry to leave the man's brother behind, but honestly we just don't have the magically ability to send you all through Hogwart's security."

Mustang considered the situation at hand; he could trust these men with his subordinate's life or he could watch him wither away slowly. He might have considered the later if it didn't involve the possibility of being moped with questions by naïve children. Children were okay, but naivety was stale and a privilege that only a few had in Amentris; it chafed at his moral. "Fine, use you Apparating-thing, but you better not fuck this up." It was a low growl, the kind that was hard to forget.

The intake of breath coming from Al's direction was hard to block out, but he was resigned to say nothing as Remus clamped his hand around Edward's limp appendage. "I promise I'll do my best not to harm your brother."

"Sometimes your best is not enough." Alphonse the words reached he lips cold and detached.

* * *

Blue drapes covered the office lavishly, only containing a large desk and an office with stretched gaudy, plush leather bolted on by sliver studs placed close to the one window that oversaw Central Headquarters' quart yard. A large golden goblet rested next to a stack of crisp paperwork, it had engraved a large golden seal of a dragon-esque creature that bulked up arms grapping up for more cold in a proud, ignorant, manner. The overwhelming tone of prestige and privilege was like a suffocating toxin with results of making the poor and petty fell less in stature.

Yet a very plain man occupied this plush throne. His hair was a thin mousy brown cropped short to slightly brush his pale freckled checks. In his dry, flaking right hand lay official resignation paperwork signed by the now former Brigadier General Roy Mustang himself. The tapping of his left index finger grew incessantly impatient, but calmer expression was shown on the man's face. "Time." The man hissed. "Spellmaker, only time stands between us."


End file.
